Video Game Ideas
Is there a certain movie, TV show, comic(web or paper), or other kind of idea or thought that you think should deserve its own video game? If so, then post it here! Video Game Ideas Come up with a few ideas for some video games that you think would be cool to have made. If you're extremely lucky, one might actually be made by a gaming company that browses through here! 'DC vs Marvel: The Ultimate Crossover' DC vs Marvel: The Ultimate Crossover is a crossover fighting game based on the crossover comic series of the same name and will feature 80 heroes and villains(40 for each side) and will have 6 gameplay modes story, arcade, versus(1p vs com or 1p vs 2p), tag team versus, practice, and survival.The game will be released on Xbox 360, PS3, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii. Characters DC side *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Superman *Wonder Woman *Aqua Man *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) *Flash (Wally West) *Green Arrow *Nightwing *Red Hood (Jason Todd) *Robin (Tim Drake) *Cyborg *Star Fire *Raven *Beast Boy *Catwoman *Captain Marvel *Black Adam *Black Lightning *Katana *Metamorpho *Lobo *Superboy *Joker *Harley Quinn *Killer Croc *Bane *Atom *Lex Luthor (battle suit) *Sinestro *Gorilla Grodd *Plastic Man *Ice *Fire *Doctor Fate *Clayface (Basil Karlo) *Plasmus *Gentleman Ghost *Catman *Deathstroke *Doctor Polaris Marvel side *Captain America (Steve Rogers) *Hulk *Storm *Namor *Silver Surfer *Quicksilver *Hawkeye *Daredevil *The Winter Soldier *Jubilee *Iron Lad *Hulking *Wiccan *Reptil *Elektra *Thor *Ares *Electro *Blade *Super-Skrull *Wolverine *Spider-Man *Green Goblin (Norman Osborn) *Hobgoblin (Roderick Kingsley) *Lizard *Juggernaut *Ant-Man (Hank Pym) *Iron-Man *Nova *Man-Ape *Mr. Fantastic *Iceman *The Human Torch *Doctor Strange *Venom (Eddie Brock) *Carnage *Ghost Rider *Black Panther *Deadpool *Magneto Plot There are two different plots (1 for each side).In the DC side the Silver Surfer attacks the DC world hoping to allow Galactus to devour it with ease and after a quick cutscene where it is shown that the he was defeated and the DC heroes team up with the villains of their world and that they plan to attack the Marvel world it is shown that after the DC heroes and villains attack, the Marvel heroes join with the villains of their world and fight back.The player will then start to play in matches throughout the story with cutscenes in between each match.In the Marvel story Lex Luthor creates a portal to another world and after going through it he ends up in the Marvel universe and tries to conquer this new world but is defeated and retreats but the portal is left open.The Marvel heroes and villains (who have teamed up)then go through the portal and attack the DC universe and soon the player must fight in matches with cutscenes in between just like the DC side to defeat the DC heroes and villains who have also teamed up. Non-Playable Bosses In the game there will be 10 Non-Playable Bosses (5 for each side) that the player will be fighting and each will be very powerful Heroes/Villains from the opposing universe. DC side bosses *Toxin *Cable *Hercules *Apocalypse *Galactus Marvel side bosses *Wildcat *Etrigan the Demon *Doomsday *Black Manta (inside giant robot) *Darkseid Arenas In the game there will be 30 arenas (15 for each universe). DC side *Gotham City *The Batcave *Arkham Asylum *Gotham City sewers *Metropolis *The Fortress of Solitude *Daily Planet rooftop *S.T.A.R Labs *The Watchtower *Oa *Keystone City *The Rock of Eternity *Star City *Titans Tower *Wayne Enterprises rooftop Marvel side *Daily Bugle rooftop *Oscorp Rooftop *The Lizards Lab *S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier *The X-Mansion *The Baxter Building *Hell's kitchen, Manhattan *Asgard *Olympus *Wakanda *The Savage Land *The Vault *The Big House *The Cube *The Raft Dlc Packs/Pre-Order Exclusive There will be 2 dlc packs for the game, each containing five characters for each side.There will also be pre-order exclusive characters available when the game is pre-ordered at certain stores. Dlc Pack 1 DC side *Black Canary *Hush *Ra's al Ghul *Man-Bat *Hector Hammond Marvel side *Banshee *Chameleon *Red Skull *Morbius, the Living Vampire *The Leader Dlc Pack 2 DC side *Talia al Ghul *Batman (Terry McGinnis) *Deadshot *General Zod *Hawkman 'War of the Monsters 2' This is a War of the Monsters sequal to the PS3. 'Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi 2' A sequel to Dragon Ball Z Ultimate Tenkaichi that wil span over the complete series of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT. Playable Characters *Son Goku (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4) *Son Gohan (Young, Sword) *Son Gohan (Teen, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan, Super Vegeta) *Piccolo (Fused with Kami) *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien *Chiaotzu *Master Roshi *Yajirobe *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta (scouter) *Bardock *King Vegeta *Frieza (First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, Frieza 100% Full Power) *Zarbon (Monster Form) *Dodoria *Cui *Ginyu (Ginyu Goku) *Jiece *Burter *Recoome *Guldo *Nail *Trunks (Sword) *Trunks *Mecha Frieza *King Cold *Dr. Gero *Android #19 *Android #17 *Android #18 *Android #16 *Cell *Great Saiyaman *Videl *Great Saiyawoman *Son Goten (Super Saiyan) *Trunks (Young, Super Saiyan) *Hercule *Supreme Kai (Kibito Kai) *Vegeta (Second Form, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Majin Vegeta) *Gohan(Older, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan) *Babidi *Dabura *Buu (Evil Buu, Super Buu, Kid Buu, Gotenks Absorbed, Gohan Absorbed) *Gotenks (Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3) *Vegito (Super Vegito) *Turles *Amond *Cacao *Daiz *Rasin *Lakasei *Lord Slug *Angila *Wings *Medamatcha *Garlic Jr. (Super Garlic Jr.) *Spice *Vinegar *Mustard *Salt *Cooler (Final Form) *Salza *Neiz *Doore *Meta-Cooler *Android #14 *Android #15 *Android #13 (Android #13 Fused) *Broly (Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan) *Bojack (Bojack Full Power) *Bido *Bujin *Kogu (Kogu Full Power) *Zangya *Janemba Second Form *Super Gogeta *Tapion *Goku (young) *Pan *Baby Vegeta (Super Baby 1, Super Baby 2) *Future Goten *Uub (Majuub) *Super 17 *Haze Shenron *Oceanus Shenron *Rage Shenron *Eis Shenron *Nuova Shenron *Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron) *Hatchiyack (Super Form) *Tarble Secret Characters *Grandpa Gohan *King Piccolo *Tambourine *Drum *Goku Jr. (Super Saiyan) *Vegeta Jr. (Super Saiyan) 'Green Lantern: The Corps' Green Lantern: The Corps is an RPG based on the Green Lantern comic books.In the game the player will be able to create his own character and will start out as a member of the Green Lantern Corps but as the game progresses the player gets the choice to either become a member of the Sinestro Corps or stay a Green Lantern. Playable Races *Human *Bolovaxian *Korugarian *Xudarian *Ungarian Plot The game starts with a Green Lantern ship being attacked by a squad of Sinestro Corps members.The pilot is able to escape but sustains a fatal injury and heads to the closest planet (which will be the home planet of the custom characters race) in his escape pod.That is when the custom character sees the pilot's ship crash and goes to see what the crash was.He then finds the pilot and goes to help him but when he gets him out of the escape pod the pilot gives the custom character his ring which the custom character notices as the ring that the heroes known as Green Lanterns wear.The pilot then also gives him/her a lantern and tells him/her to put on the ring and speak the oath but as the custom character puts on the ring the pilot dies from his injuries before he/she can ask what the oath is.He/she then brings over the lantern and thinks what the oath could be but soon afterward he/she figures out what the oath is from wearing the ring and speaks the oath.The ring then covers the custom character in green energy and sends him/her into space.The custom character then wakes up not knowing where he/she is and wearing a strange green uniform which he/she notices as the costume the Green Lanterns wear.The custom character then meets Tomar-Re who tells him/her about the Green Lantern Corps and that he/she is on Oa.The custom character is then brought to Kilowog for some combat training.After Arriving the custom character must battle Kilowog in a boss fight.The character then meets Hal Jordan who asks how hard was it for him/her to beat Kilowog.After the player chooses an answer and Hal Jordan replies the Green Lanterns are attacked by Sinestro and other Sinestro Corps members.Hal Jordan then asks Sinestro why he and the Sinestro Corps are attacking Oa and Sinestro replies that they are looking for the being who took the ring of the pilot of the ship that was transporting a yellow lantern.It is revealed soon after that the fear powered monster Parallax is trapped within it and the Sinestro Corps are planing to free him so that they can destroy the Guardians and Green Lantern Corps.Hal Jordan then tells Tomar-Re to get the custom character out of there while he and Kilowog take on Sinestro and the others.The Player must then fight through waves of Sinestro Corps members alongside Tomar-Re to get away from Sinestro Himself.After getting to a certain point the two are attacked by the Sinestro Corps member Amon Sur who dosen't recognise the custom character and believes that he/she is the being who took the ring.He then blasts Tomar-Re knocking him out and asks the custom character where the pilot's ship crashed.After he/she refuses to tell him Amon Sur attacks the custom character and the player must defeat him in a boss fight.After defeating him the custom character is approached by Sinestro who asks him/her where the ship is.When the character refuses to tell Sinestro, he tells the custom character that if he/she stays with the Green Lantern Corps he/she will die along with every other Green Lantern when Parallax is released but if he/she joins the Sinestro Corps he/she will not be killed by Parallax but rather allied with him.The Player then gets to make the choice to either become a member of the Sinestro Corps or stay a Green Lantern.If the player decides to stay a Green Lantern he/she Blasts Sinestro with his/her ring and Sinestro leaves with Amon Sur and the Sinestro Corps later find the ship and free Parallax who later on in the game posseses Hal Jordan who will be the final boss of the game.After defeating Parallax, Hal Jordan is freed from his control and the custom character destroys Parallax ending his reign of fear forever.However if the player decides to become a member of the Sinestro Corps Sinestro gives the custom character a yellow ring and he/she is asked to prove himself by killing the Green Lantern Tomar-Re and the weakling Amon Sur.The character then kills the two and leaves with Sinestro and shows him where Parallax is.After Parallax is freed he sends the custom character and other Sinestro Corps members on missions to destroy his enemies and do other various things.In the end of the game the custom character tries to overthrow Parallax who has possesed Hal Jordan alongsind Sinestro.He/she then defeats and destroys both Parallax and Hal Jordan and then absorbes Parallax's power into his/her ring giving him/her a new costume similar to that of the costume Hal Jordan gets when he is possesed by Parallax. Constructs And Abilities In the game there are up to 150 constructs and abilities the player can use but most of them will have to be found in levels.Even if you choose to join one side in the plot, for example you stay a Green Lantern, you can replay the level with the choice and unlock the Sinestro Corps levels aswell as having the Green Lantern levels so you will be able to get all of the constructs no matter what side you choose.In the game the player will have a kind of quick select for all of his constructs. List of Constructs *Fist (start with) *Hammer (start with) *Flight (start with) *Energy Blast (start with) *Shield (start with) *Sword (Start with) *Minigun (start with) *Flamethrower (start with) *Flail (start with) *Bazooka (start with) *Axe *Foothold Trap *Spear *Shotgun *Tyrannosaurus Rex Head (chomps on enemies) *Staff *Mining Drill (goes around hand) *Armour *Ninja Star *Club *Chainsaw *Machine Gun *Sniper Rifle *Grenade *Machete *Scythe *Dual Pistols *Trident *Whip *Circular Saw Blade *Bow And Arrow *Baseball Bat *Tonfa *Nunchucks *Sai *Kunai *Dagger *Cannon *Tomahawk *Petrol Bomb 'Crash Bandicoot: Mutant Mayham' Is the sequel to Crash Bandicoot Mind Over Mutant and will have twenty new Titans. Plot Dr. Neo Cortex and his allies have returned to Wumpa Island with an army of Titans to destroy Crash and the others.But before they can get the chance to destroy them, they escape the Island.Cortex then sends his Titans after them and the Titans are able to capture Coco and Crunch but Crash and Aku Aku escape.Cortex then sends a message to the two and tells them that they either surrender or they will destroy Coco and Crunch with a new weapon called the Mega Ray powered by a new type of Mojo called Mega Mojo which is like normal Mojo but powered even further by being fused with with a meteor fragment that crashed into a large deposit of Mojo.The two refuse when the machine overloads from the power of the Mega Mojo and Cortex tells Dr.Nitrus Brio to rebuild the machine and make it better while Dr.N. Gin gets more Mega Mojo and accidentaly reveals to Crash and Aku Aku where the deposit is.After the two get there after fighting through wave after wave of Titans it is revealed to both Cortex and Crash that the Mega Mojo has been taken by Cortex's niece Nina Cortex who has made an alliance with Uka Uka and is using the Mega Mojo to create more powerful mutants.Cortex is then forced to serve Nina for the Mega Mojo.Crash must now defeat Nina,Cortex, and Cortex's forces, Save Coco and Crunch, and stop the army of Titans that Nina and Cortex control. Titans *Arachnina *Shellephant *Battler *E-Lectric *Magmadon *Rinoroller *Ratcicle *Scorporilla *Sludge *Stench *Spike *Snipe *TK *Goar *Grimly *Yuktopus *Piguanna *Rhinostrich *Whalephant *Polartooth *Pandzebra *Lizog *Seagle *Slimezilla *Raboon *Rocka *Rapturtle *Mole Monkey *Oxstrich *Tiger Shark *Lyena *Ram-Bull *Stinger *Wolfox *Gorillasaurus Rex *Mega-Titan *Spike Hero *Sludge Hero *Grimly Hero *Stench Hero *Scorporilla Hero *Ratcicle Hero *Rinoroller Hero *Magmadon Hero *E-Lectric Hero *Battler Hero *Shellephant Hero *Snipe Hero